


Touch Me

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Minhyuk, Sugar Daddy Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Hyungwon wants Minhyuk to feel loved.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle please, this is my first ever smut, cries.

Minhyuk's hips were going to be the death of Hyungwon. 

Watching him on stage, grinding into the pole in nothing but a thong and a tight black see-through shirt made Hyungwon want to pull him down and take him right on the stage for everyone to see. So that everyone knew Minhyuk was his and no one else's. He sipped on his drink and watched his baby make all the guys in the crowd go crazy, throwing all there money at him and some even snapping his thong to place money in-between his cheeks. Hyungwon didn't mind. He knew he was the one taking Minhyuk home tonight, and every day after that, not them. They can touch but they can't have. 

Minhyuk got down from the stage and started dancing with one of the guys in the front. He swayed his hips back and forth against the crotch of the guy who lifted his drink to the air with one hand and used the other to hold onto Minhyuk's hip to grind into him. Okay, he lied. He took tiny sips of his drink to try to calm himself down. 

Truth be told, he wasn't much of the jealous type. Especially not with Minhyuk. It's not like they were in a committed relationship of anything but lately, Hyungwon feels more possessive over Minhyuk. He hated to admit it but he had developed feelings for his sugar baby. After months of fucking, buying him gifts, and going on dates, Hyungwon craved the feeling of Minhyuk's fingertips running through his hair and kissing him on the lips.

His attention was turned back to Minhyuk, who was now being groped by a man who obviously had too much to drink. Minhyuk looked uncomfortable. 

The strip club rules were simple, no touching unless the dancer initiates it.

If a dancer feels uncomfortable, they have the right to leave the stage. Which is what Minhyuk was trying to do but the man had a tight grip of his waist. 

Hyungwon's vision went red.

He slammed his drink onto the table and angrily walked all the way to where his baby and the man were.

He harshly tapped on the mans shoulder until he turned around with an annoyed look on his face. 

"What?"

"Get the fuck off of him. Can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Hyungwon yelled. When the man simply ignored him, Hyungwon spun him around and grabbed his collar. Hyungwon was skinner than the man but he was a lot taller than him. 

"I said, get the fuck off of him."

"Or what?" the man said smugly. 

"He's just a bitch. Let me have my fun." 

Hyungwon didn't think twice and punched him right in the face. The other people now angrily shouting at the man too. They were regulars, they knew the rules. 

When the man stumbled back and grabbed his nose with his hands, he charged for Hyungwon, ready to hit him but before he could land a punch, security grabbed him and pulled him away. Apparently a couple regular went to go get security. 

Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk who no longer was putting up a stage act and felt insecure and exposed. 

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon said while pulling him into his chest.

Minhyuk nodded his head in the crook of Hyungwon's neck.

"I want to go home."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours." Hyungwon led Minhyuk backstage, the club owner already knowing Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk took his makeup and outfit off, changing into a plain white shirt and fitted jeans. 

"Min? Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. It's just been a while since someone has done that. I got a little scared. Im glad you were there. Be more careful next time, he could've hurt you."

Hyungwon didn't say anything, he just nodded instead. 

When Minhyuk was done, he told his manager he'd be leaving early and they ordered an uber to go back home to Hyungwon's apartment. 

"Are you hungry?" Hyungwon asked as he took off his coat and hung it up on the coat hanger.

"I'm okay, thank you."

"What's wrong?"

"nothing-"

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Minhyuk looked down in shame.

"I just... today, when I was being touched, like that, I felt gross and insecure. I haven't felt like that in a long time. Normally I'm really confident with myself, but then h-he called me a bitch and I sort of... I don't know." Minhyuk crossed his arms around his chest as if he was hugging himself and sat down on Hyungwon's couch. 

"Baby, you are not a bitch. You're beautiful. I keep telling you to quit your job. I can take care of you while you go to school."

"I can't ask that of you, you've done so much for me and to just quit my job and have you continue to pay for my tuition and housing and food? That's too much."

"Honey, I am your sugar daddy. That's what I'm for. Besides, you can give me something in return, no?" Hyungwon nuzzled his nose in-between Minhyuk's should and neck. 

"Won, stop, that tickles!"

Hyungwon pulled away and kissed Minhyuk on the cheek. Maybe now was the best time to confess. 

"What would you say if I told you that I loved you and wanted to be your boyfriend?" Minhyuk's eyes widen at the thought. 

"I'd say I love you too."

Hyungwon smiled gently and nodded. "Will you be mine?"

"I was already yours."

Hyungwon traced Minhyuk's bottom lip with his index finger. He leaned in to kiss his top lip. Minhyuk closed his eyes and sighed comfortably. When Hyungwon switched fingers and traced his bottom lip with his thumb instead, Minhyuk opened his mouth slightly and curled his tongue around Hyungwon's thumb. Hyungwon almost moaned at the sight in front of him. Minhyuk opened his mouth further and pushed his head so that Hyungwon's thumb was all the way inside his mouth. He sucked on it and licked, making Hyungwon bring his forehead to touch Minhyuk's.

"You're so hot baby. All mine. You're so beautiful like this" Minhyuk let out a quiet moan around his lovers thumb and sucked harder.

"So perfect" Hyungwon praised. 

Minhyuk let Hyungwon's thumb go with a soft pop. His breath mixing with Hyungwon's, both so close yet so far. Hyungwon snuck his hand behind Minhyuk's neck and finally brought their lips together. Hyungwon couldn't get enough of him, loving how Minhyuk tasted on his tongue. He needed more. 

"Look what you've done, baby" He said while grabbing Minhyuk's hand and bringing it down to the obvious hard-on in Hyungwon's pants.

"Let me help you with that" Minhyuk said, already getting off of Hyungwon and unbuttoning his pants to pull them down.

"Wait, I want to taste you first." 

Hyungwon switched them so Minhyuk was now on the bottom and took off his pants as fast as he could. 

"I love your body. I love feeling it underneath my lips."

Minhyuk threw his shirt over his head, not caring that it was worth more than five hundred dollars. Hyungwon trailed up to kiss Mnhyuk on the lips and sucked on his tongue. The kiss was messy and needy, just they way they like it. Their bodies felt hot, both guys turned on and wanting to get relief. 

Hyungwon started pressing small kisses down Minhyuk's neck and stopped when he got to Minhyuk's nipples.

"I love how you moan when I suck your nipples. You have the prettiest moans. You like it?" Hyungwon swiped his tongue across the hard nub and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue before gently biting it. Minhyuk threw his hand back and arched his back.

"Tell me how much you like it, Min. I want to hear you." 

"I like it" he said breathlessly.

"How much?"

"I love it, won, I love it. Keep going" Minhyuk said. Hyungwon switch to the other nipple and repeated what he did to the other. He dragged his bottom lip down Minhyuk's stomach, enjoying how Minhyuk began to shiver. He loved having control, he loved making Minhyuk feel good.

When Hyungwon reached Minhyuk's boxers, he took them off in lightning speed, already drooling by the thought of having him in his mouth. 

Hyungwon nosed Minhyuk's cock, rubbing it all over his face, enjoying the earthy smell of Minhyuk. 

"You're gross."

"Mmm, only for you, baby."

Hyungwon stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe up Minhyuk's cock, making him moan out loud in ecstasy. He held his lover's cock in one hand, pumping it to get it even harder than it already was. 

Minhyuk grabbed the top of the couch behind him when Hyungwon swallowed all of him in one go. Hyungwon moaned around his cock and Minhyuk rolled his eyes to the back of his head, loving how Hyungwon felt around his dick. He reached a hand down and grasped Hyungwon's head, pushing him down a little further.

"So good, won. So good" Minhyuk whined when Hyungwon let his cock go and let it slip free from his mouth.

"You like that? You like how I take you in my mouth? How my mouth feels on your pretty dick?" 

Minhyuk bit the back of his hand to keep from moaning. Hyungwon decided he would have none of that. 

He went right back down to sucking down Minhyuk, who finally gave up on holding in his groans and moaned loudly, the noise echoing throughout Hyungwon's big apartment. 

"Yes, keep going!" Minhyuk's black hair was sticking to his forehead from how hot his body felt, his sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Hyungwon let Minhyuk's dick spring free again and instead lifted his legs up to his shoulders. 

He kissed the inside of his thighs and twisted his body a little to bit at Minhyuk's ass.

"What do you want me to do to you? Use your words, Min"

Minhyuk's chest was read and his cheeks were pink. He panted and looked down at Hyungwon who continued to suck bruises on his asscheeks.

"Fuck me" Minhyuk whispered with his eyes closed.

"I couldn't hear you. Say it louder."

"Fuck me."

"Louder."

"Just fuck me already, Hyungwon!" Minhyuk felt like he was going to explode. 

"As you wish. I'll be right back." Hyungwon got up to go get the lube from his room. When he came back, Minhyuk had his eyes closed and head thrown back with his hand sliding up and down on his dick.

Hyungwon quickly sat into position between Minhyuk's legs and slapped Minhyuk's hands away, replacing them with his mouth. 

"God, Won. Your mouth is so good. Feels so good."

"Lift your legs up to my shoulders" Hyungwon commanded. Minhyuk did as he was told and wrapped his legs behind Hyungwon's neck, giving him a great view of his pretty pink and puckered hole.

"So pretty. Just for me." He leaned down to give Minhyuk's hole a quick kiss before licking one stripe up his hole to his cock. 

"Come on, just fuck me already." Hyungwon laughed at Minhyuk's desperation. 

Minhyuk felt a cold, wet finger tease his entrance, making him cry out in want.

Hyungwon slowly out in his finger, making sure every time he pushed in deeper that Minhyuk was okay. 

"Im fine, go deeper."

Eventually, one finger turned into three. After a lot of lube and prepping. Minhyuk was finally stretched enough to fit Hyungwon's cock, he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent moan when Hyungwon let him get used to the feeling.

Hyungwon leaned down to kiss Minhyuk's neck, bringing him as close as possible, thrusting into him. Minhyuk's moans were like music to his ears, nothing was better than hearing Minhyuk scream about how much he loved Hyungwon's cock.

"Fuck me good, baby. Harder, faster. Just like that"

"No one at the club will ever be able to fuck you like I do, right baby?"

"Yes, Won. Only you. You're the o-only one to-fuck make me feel like this"

"You're gonna come on my cock? Come all over me?"

Hyungwon sped up his thrusts, feeling his own orgasm build up. 

"Yes, yes, yes! Come inside of me. I want it all." Hyungwon moaned at that and thrusted so hard that his bed frame began to hit the wall behind it. 

"You're so hot. Look at you taking it for me. Beautiful." 

Minhyuk arched his back and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, pulling him down for a kiss when he came. Tears were running down his cheeks. Hyungwon didn't stop his pace, chasing his orgasm. 

"Do it, Won. Right inside of me. I want to feel you." At the sound of Minhyuk's words leaving his mouth, Hyungwon moaned into Minhyuk's ear and came inside of him. He collapsed on top of Minhyuk, both panting harshly. 

 

"Was that good?"

"That was perfect. Thank you."

"I love you" Hyungwon said with a kiss to Minhyuk's temple.

"I love you too, now get off of me, i'm sticky."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I hope it wasn't too cringey.


End file.
